Collocation difficile
by simplyysophie
Summary: Quand Harry, Ron et Hermione décident d'emménager ensemble, c’est pour être plus libre et s'amuser à longueur de journée. Ils ne s’attendaient pas à ce que ce soit synonyme: de rapprochements, de disputes et de jalousie.
1. Chapter 1

- Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça!

- De quoi tu parles Harry?

- Poudlard c'est terminé, la guerre c'est du passé, je dois prendre ma vie en main...

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre?

- Je vais tout d'abord commencé par déménager, me trouver un appartement à moi, je vais arrêter d'embêter ta famille.

- Tu n'embêtes pas du tout ma famille, tu es chez toi ici. Et Hermione aussi est toujours rendu au Terrier, et alors? Mes parents vous adorent.

-Hermione ne dors pas ici la plupart du temps, et elle a une maison, un chez-soi.

- Et alors, ça ne change rien, ne te sens pas obliger de partir.

-Écoute Ron, je sais que je pourrais rester, mais je crois que je suis rendu là dans ma vie... d'ailleurs je me demandais si toi aussi, tu étais rendu là?

-Où veux-tu en venir?

- On pourrait se trouver un bel appartement, être colocataire.

- Avoir un appartement...à nous, ce serait assez....génial!

- La liberté totale!

- Mais, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir les moyens pour l'instant.

- L'argent n'est pas un problème, je te l'assure. Et de toute façon, nous avons tous les deux un travail, nous n'aurons jamais de problème monétaire.

- Ouais...c'est tentant tout ça...

- Imagines comment ça va être fou d'avoir notre appartement.

- On déménage quand?

- Le plus tôt possible. On peut se mettre à la recherche d'un appartement dès demain... Mais.... j'avais aussi pensé demander à Hermione, ça te convient?

- Hermione? Je ne pense pas qu'elle va vouloir.

- Tu serais surpris! Je lui en aie parlé, juste comme ça pour voir, il y a une semaine, elle m'avait confié qu'elle serait partante.

-Ha oui? Mais...je ne suis pas convaincue que c'est une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi?

-Vivre avec Hermione... t'imagines si elle ramène des garçons, et si on les entend... je meurs!

- Non mais je rêve, tu es jaloux?

- Non non... Hermione c'est comme ma sœur, c'est tout!

- Ouais ouais... c'est ça.

- Je te jure ! Allez demandes-y à Hermione. On va avoir du fun les trois ensembles dans un appartement, dans notre appartement.

Harry ne tarda pas appeler Hermione pour lui demander si elle voudrait emménager avec ces deux meilleurs amis. Elle était hésitante, vu toutes les responsabilités que cela impliquait. Elle finit par accepter.

C'est ainsi que le trio commencèrent leur recherche de l'appartement parfait. Ils leur faillaient un gros appartement puisqu'ils étaient trois et qu'ils voulaient de l'espace.

Ils finirent par trouver un bel appartement coquet au centre-ville. Il y avait une grande chambre avec deux lits que Harry et Ron allaient partager et une chambre plus petite pour Hermione seul. Il y avait aussi 2 salles de bain, une charmante cuisine et un petit salon. Ce n'était pas le gros luxe, mais c'était amplement suffisant.

Ce fut deux mois de folie, il fallait qu'il prépare leurs valises pour déménager et ils devaient meubler le nouvel appartement. C'est Harry qui a tout payé les meubles de l'appartement : cadeaux pour mes deux meilleurs amis.

Ils purent enfin s'installer dans leur appartement. Ils avaient tous un travail très prenant et ne pouvaient se voir que le soir et le week-end. Ces moments ils les utilisaient pour décompresser et s'amuser. Ils étaient tous très satisfait de leur choix d'emménager ensemble, malgré les petites tensions passagères :

- RONALD WEASLEY!

- Hermione qui dit mon nom en entier, mauvais signe.

- QUAND VAS-TU TE DÉCIDER À RANGER UN PEU?

- Mais de quoi tu parles?

- C'était ton tour de faire la vaisselle hier, et tu ne l'as pas fait. Votre chambre est un bordel total, et c'est sans compter que tu ne passes jamais l'aspirateur.

- Arrête de toujours critiquer... je fais du mieux que je peux avec le temps que j'aie.

- Je suis aussi occupé que toi, mais je trouve quand même le temps de faire mes corvées. On est trois a habité ici, ça ne fonctionne pas si tout le monde ne respecte pas ses tâches.

-Tu as raison.

-Je sais.

- Je m'excuse.

Le rouquin s'approcha d'Hermione et lui fit un câlin. Il serra Hermione particulièrement fort pour sentir sa poitrine s'écraser contre son torse, et lui flatta le dos. Puis il relâcha l'étreinte.

- Ça va Ronald?

- Oui, t'a finit maintenant?

- Oui, mais essais, stp, de faire des efforts d'accord?

-Oui chef!

- La ferme !


	2. Chapter 2

Déjà deux mois que notre trio favori habitait dans ce bel appartement. Les chicanes devenaient de plus en plus rares, ils avaient trouvé leur rythme.

- Harry?

- Oui Hermione.

- Pourrais-tu me rendre un service?

- eeee bien sûr, lequel?

- J'aimerais avoir l'appartement à moi toute seul ce soir.

- Je devais voir Ginny et Ron travaillait très tard aujourd'hui, donc il n'y a pas de problème, tu auras l'appart à toi toute seule.

- Parfait, merci.

- Puis-je te demander en quel honneur ?

- Un collège que j'aime bien voulait qu'on se voit... je lui aie proposé un petit dîner ici.

- Houuuuuuuu!

- La ferme Harry. Et puis d'ailleurs, puis-je te demander EN QUEL HONNEUR tu vois Ginny?

- Des amis de sexe opposé ont le droit de se voir sans arrière pensée.

- Ouais c'est ça... Tout cas, moi je vais aller me préparer.

- Bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée aussi!

Harry partit aussitôt rejoindre la sœur de son meilleur ami.

Hermione prit sa douche, se maquilla, se coiffa. Elle était en robe de chambre devant son garde-robe et était complètement perdu. C'était un dîner, alors elle devait bien s'habiller. Mais elle ne voulait pas être trop propre ni trop décontracter, rien ne semblait correspondre à cette description. Elle finit par choisir une belle blouse blanche avec un décolleté et un pantalon noir : un classique. Elle ouvra son tiroir à sous-vêtement : allait-il passer à l'acte ce soir? Car si oui, elle devait choisir de beaux sous-vêtements. Elle enfila un soutiens gorge blanc avec des lignes rose de dentelles et la culotte assortis. Ensuite elle termina de d'habiller en mettant sa blouse et son pantalon. Son soutien-gorge ne paraissait que très peu en dessous de sa blouse, c'est ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle venait de terminer le dessert quand le beau Kevin fit son entrée :

Toc toc toc

- Bonsoir Kevin

-Bonsoir Hermione, tu es ravissante!

- Merci

- Ça sent bon.

-Je viens de terminer un gâteau chocolat-banane, tu aimes?

- J'adore.

-Parfait... assoit toi à la table, le souper sera près dans un instant.

Les deux gens parlèrent, et mangèrent, ils passaient un bon moment. Ils finissent finalement par terminer le dessert.

- C'était délicieux, vraiment.

- Je suis contente de l'entendre, je ne cuisine pas souvent donc je trouve sa toujours un peu stressant de préparer quelque chose. J'ai toujours peur que ce soit mauvais.

- Alors arrête de stresser, tu es une excellente cuisinière.

- Merci merci, et toi, cuisines-tu?

- Un peu, mais je suis loin d'être un chef.

Hermione pouffa de rire. Ce Kevin était certes charmant, mais elle sentait toujours un mal l'aise comme si quelque chose clochait.

- Tu habites dans cet appartement avec qui déjà?

-Deux amis d'enfance, ils se nomment Harry et Ronald.

« Pourquoi vous parlez de moi? »

Ronald venait d'entrer l'appartement.

- Ronald mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- J'habite ici.

- Je sais, mais Harry m'a dit que tu terminais tard aujourd'hui.

- J'ai terminé plus tôt, c'est tout. Tu me présentes ton ami?

- C'est Kevin, un collègue.

- Nonnn, tu as fait du gâteau? Je me joins à vous.

Hermione ne voulait pas paraître méchante devant son rencard, elle restait polie avec Ronald, mais elle était folle de rage

- Ronald, suis moi, je dois te parler.

Elle prit son ami par la main et le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre.

- NON MAIS, à quoi tu joues?

- Je suis chez moi ici, j'ai le droit de m'assoir à la table et de manger un morceau de gâteau.

- Mais tu me déranges! Je suis avec quelqu'un AU CAS où tu n'aurais pas remarquer...

- OUI j'ai bien remarqué ton KEVIN. Mais je n'ai pas envie de partir, désolé.

- Tu me gâches ma soirée!

- Que c'est triste...

- Espèce d'idiot! Mais quelle idée j'ai eut d'emménager avec toi, il était claire qu'on allait toujours se disputer. Avec Harry ça va toujours, mais TOI, TOI, tu as le don de me mettre hors de moi ET

Hermione ne pu terminer sa phrase car Kevin venait de parler au loin : « ma sœur vient d'appeler elle est tombé et c'est cassé la jambe, je vais aller la conduire à l'hôpital, merci beaucoup Hermione, désolé de partir si tôt » et il ferme la porte de l'appartement. Il était parti.

- HAAAA! Tu vois? ÇA C'EST DE TA FAUTE!!

- Peut-être que c'est vrai?

- NON ce n'est pas VRAI. Il est parti par ta faute.

La brune fondit alors en larme. Elle s'écroula au sol et pleurait, pleurait et pleurait. Ron était sous le choc, il s'avait qu'il avait mal agis, mais il ne comprenait pas la réaction si lourde d'Hermione.

Ronald s'agenouilla à côté de son amie pour être au même niveau. Il lui flatta le dos et essayait tant bien que mal de s'excuser :

- Je m'excuse Hermione. Quand j'ai vu que tu étais avec quelqu'un j'aurais dût partir.

- Tu aurais dût, oui.

- Écoute... si ça se trouve ce qu'il a dit était vrai, et il a déjà hâte de te revoir.

- Peut-être...

- Je suis tellement désolé Hermione, je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai pensé. Ne soit pas aussi triste, je ne voulais pas te faire la peine.

-Pardonne moi Ronald, je ne pas pourquoi j'ai autant pleuré, ne te sens pas mal. Je ne suis pas seulement triste à cause de ce qui vient de se passer, c'est juste comme une succession d'échec.

- Expliques moi ce qui se passe.

- Je n'aie pas envie de le revoir.

- Ah bon?

- Tous les hommes que je rencontre ont quelque chose qui cloche. Aussitôt que ça devient trop sérieux avec l'un d'eux, je prends peur et je ne les revois plus. Je suis tanné d'être toute seule, j'ai envie d'une relation stable....mais en même temps j'ai peur de m'engager c'est bizarre.

- Je te comprends un peu tu sais... moi aussi j'ai l'impression que ça marche jamais.

- C'est que je me demande si c'est moi qui aie un problème ou si c'est seulement que je n'ai pas trouver la bonne personne.

- Tu es une personne merveilleuse Mione, et je te promets que tu vas trouver quelqu'un avec qui tu vas être heureuse.

- Pareille pour toi Weasley.

Ronald se couche alors par terre en entraînant avec lui son amie. Il était couché sur le dos et Hermione était sur le côté, la tête et le bras sur le torse de Ron. Ils étaient bien comme ça tous les deux, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient par terre sur une fine couche de tapis. C'était le silence total, mais pas un silence gênant, un silence paisible. Ils finirent par s'endormir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà deux chapitres de terminé :D  
Je voudrais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez, ça va me motivé à écrire la suite :)  
Reviews :D svp


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, Hermione était dans un état de bien-être total, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si...paisible. Aussitôt qu'elle commença à ouvrir un peu les yeux, son état de bien-être se dissipa pour laisser place à la douleur. Elle comprit assez vite pourquoi elle avait le dos en compote : elle avait dormi par terre avec Ron. La brunette se retourna pour voir si son ami était toujours endormi à côté d'elle, mais il n'était plus là. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un vacarme énorme dans la cuisine, elle se leva pour aller voir ce que c'était :

- Non mais je rêve! Ronald Weasley qui cuisine.

- Je fais des crêpes pour nous deux.

- Depuis quand tu me fais le déjeuner?

- Aujourd'hui. Allez va t'assoir à la table, ce sera près dans un instant.

- D'accord. Mais, au fait, Harry dort encore?

- Je suis allée voir dans la chambre, il n'est pas là. Il n'a pas dormi ici.

- Il a dut dormir chez tes parents.

- Hein? Comment ça ?

- Il est allé voir Ginny hier.

- Il y a tellement de filles dans l'univers...pourquoi ma sœur?

- L'amour ne s'explique pas.

- Parce qu'ils sont en amour maintenant?

- Harry me dit que non, mais j'en doute.

- Je vois...

Les deux amis déjeunèrent. Hermione fut très surprise des talents culinaire du rouquin. Elle avait trouvé cela délicieux. Quand elle eut terminé, elle alla prendre sa douche, s'habilla et parti travailler à pieds.

Pendant qu'elle marchait elle repensait aux deux dernières journées qu'elle avait passées. Elle souriait en repensant au fait qu'elle avait dormir sur le tapis avec Ron et qu'il lui avait fait à déjeuner. C'est comme si une nouvelle complicité c'était installer entre les deux. Ils avaient toujours été bons amis, mais leurs disputes constantes étaient pénibles pour les deux. Elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'ils allaient de moins en moins avoir des différents. C'est alors qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser : Est-ce que il me plaît? Pourrait-il être un potentiel petit ami? Comment me trouve-t-il? Comment ce serait d'être avec lui?

Hermione se ressaisît alors très vite. Elle était certes tannée d'être célibataire mais Ronald était un ami, seulement un ami. Et jamais ça n'allait changer.

Hermione passa une journée assez difficile. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi occupée. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle était très heureuse quand elle s'aperçu que sa journée était terminée et qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle. Elle marcha jusqu'à son appartement, et entra dans celui-ci. Ronald était dans le salon étendu sur le canapé, il ne faisait rien de particulier :

- Salut Ronald

- Salut Hermione

- Tu n'es pas allée travailler?

- Non, je ne travaille plus les vendredis.

- Haaaa, c'est bien ça!

- Oui!

- T'a eut des nouvelles de Harry?

- Oui, il est encore avec Ginny, il dit de ne pas l'attendre pour souper.

- Haaa d'accord.

- Devines qui j'ai vu aujourd'hui?

- Qui?

- Amanda.

- Ma bonne amie Amanda?

- Oui.

- Comment ça tu l'as vu?

- Elle est venu ici pour te voir... elle était déçu de savoir que tu travaillais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait?

- Seulement te voir pour organiser quelque chose avec toi. Elle m'a dit que ça faisait près de deux mois que vous ne vous étiez pas vu.

- C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps. Je suis tellement occupée...

- On a parlé vraiment longtemps, elle est bien gentille.

- Vous avez parlé longtemps?

- Oui... après lui avoir dit que tu travaillais, je lui aie demandé si elle voulait boire quelque chose. Finalement on est resté une bonne heure debout dans l'entrée à parler.

- Haaaa ouais, une heure...

- Oui et on est supposé se revoir la semaine prochaine, je l'aie invité au restaurent.

Vous savez cette sensation horrible qu'on a parfois. Comme un coup brusque dans l'estomac qui nous donne envie de vomir. Comme si tout s'écroulait d'un seul coup et que notre corps nous le faisait comprendre. C'est exactement le sentiment qu'Hermione ressentait à ce moment précis.

- Je pense que je vais aller dormir.

- Déjà?

- Je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Bonne nuit.

Elle n'était pas du tout fatiguée, mais elle ne voulait pas croiser à nouveau les yeux du rouquin. Elle était dans son lit et elle avait chaud, elle avait mal au cœur et elle était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à Ronald et Amanda. Pourquoi elle se sentait si mal quand elle pensait à ces deux là ensemble? Elle ne ressent pourtant rien pour son ami. Ronald peut bien sortir avec qui il veut... non?


	4. Chapter 4

Ronald et Amanda commencèrent à se fréquenter un peu. Ils étaient allés deux fois au restaurent et ils parlaient souvent au téléphone. Imaginez comment Hermione se sentait quand elle répondait au téléphone, et que son amie Amanda demandait à parler à Ron. Le fait qu'ils se fréquentaient la rendait un petit peu dingue. Elle espérait au fond d'elle que ça ne marche pas entre eux, elle se décida alors à questionner son ami :

- Ron.

- Oui?

- Comment ça ce passe entre Amanda et toi?

- Bien...

- Seulement bien?

- Elle est jolie, elle est gentille, elle est drôle... mais je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener tout ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'on va être seulement de bons amis. C'est comme pas claire ce qu'elle attend de moi. Mais bon je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je veux non plus...

- Je comprends. Vous contez vous revoir?

- Ouais la semaine prochaine on devait organiser quelque chose.

- Okay c'est bon.

- C'est bon?

- Non mais... c'est bon que tu aies répondu à mes questions.

- Haaaa ok. Tous cas, moi je m'en vais avec des collègues dans un bar, on va aller s'amuser un peu. Bonne soirée Mione.

- Passe une belle soirée.

Hermione alla prendre sa douche et se mit en pyjamas. Harry était parti pour la fin de semaine dans un chalet avec des amis et Ronald était parti faire la fête. Elle était bien toute seule dans l'appartement avec un bon livre. Elle s'endormit le livre à la main. Elle se réveilla en sursaut à 4 heures du matin quand elle entendit du bruit en dehors de l'appartement. Comme si quelqu'un tentait de forcer la serrure pour entrer. Hermione était terrifier, elle regrettait à ce moment précis d'être seule. Elle sortit de sa chambre et regardait la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas. C'était Ron :

- Ron mais t'es malade

- J'essayaiiiis d'utiliser la SALOPE de clé mais çaaaaa ne fonctionnait comme pas.

Hermione comprit assez vite que son meilleur ami n'était pas dans son état normal, pour ne pas dire saoul.

- Chut! Parles moins fort Ronald.

- Ton pyjama est très sexyyyyyy

- La ferme Ronald et va dormir.

Ronald tenta avec difficulté de se rendre jusqu'à sa meilleure amie. Il marchait dans tous les sens et manqua de tomber plusieurs fois. Il se laissa finalement tomber sur Hermione qui tentait tant bien que mal de la retenir. Elle le traina jusqu'à la chambre de celui-ci et le fit s'assoir sur son lit.

- Ronald tu ne devrais pas boire autant.

- J'suis en pleine possession de mes moyens.

- Ouais c'est ça...

Ronald agrippa les hanches de la jeune femme qui était juste en avant de lui, et la fit se rapprocher.

- Lâches moi.

Il s'exécuta immédiatement et se leva. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Hermione en avait assez de devoir gérer son ami saoul. Mais dieu qu'il était beau. Et maintenant qu'il la regardait dans les yeux elle se sentait complètement paralyser.

- Tu es trop petite

- Pourquoi?

- Pour t'embrasser.

- Ça suffit Ronald.

Hermione tenta de sortir de la chambre, mais Ronald attrapa la main de celle-ci et dirigea sa meilleure amie de force sur le lit. Hermione était maintenant coucher sur le lit du rouquin et Ron s'installa au dessus d'elle.

Il déposa alors un doux baiser sur la bouche de celle-ci puis il stoppa. Hermione le regarda un moment, perplexe, puis elle agrippa la nuque du rouquin pour qu'ils puissent enfin échanger un baiser passionné. C'était brusque avec une hâte de découvrir l'autre beaucoup trop grande. Quand la brunette comprit ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire elle arrêta net « Non non... je ne peux pas. Demain tu ne te souviendras de rien ... Et je pense que». Hermione ne put terminer sa phrase. Ronald était en train de lui donner des baisers dans le cou tout en montant lentement le haut de pyjamas de celle-ci pour lui enlever. Hermione se sentait bouillonner. Elle avait envi de faire l'amour avec l'homme au-dessus d'elle. Elle se décida à réagir avant qu'elle ne puisse plus tant le désir serait grand et se leva alors d'un bond, courra jusqu'à sa chambre et s'enferma dans celle-ci.

Hermione était dans son lit, confuse. Elle regardait le plafond et se demandait comment elle pourrait affronter le regard de son ami le lendemain au réveil...

oOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se réveilla tard se matin là, il était environ midi quand elle se décida à sortir de sa chambre :

- Bonjour Mione

- Ça pas l'aire d'aller toi...

- J'ai la tête qui veut exploser.

- C'est ça qui arrive quand on boit trop...

- Plus jamais je ne vais boire autant.

- Sage décision.

- Je pense aussi... Est-ce que je t'aie réveillé quand j'suis revenue?

- Tu ne te souviens de rien?

- Je me souviens très bien du début de la soirée. Ensuite il y a comme des coupures avec quelques flashs, et ensuite le néant complet. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu me rendre jusqu'à mon lit.

- Je t'ai aidé à te rendre jusqu'à ta chambre.

Les joues d'Hermione prirent immédiatement une teinte rosée, elle était contente que lui ne se souvienne de rien.... mais ELLE s'en souvenait.

----------------------------------------------------------

Encore un chapitre de terminé :)

Vous en pensez quoi? Vous avez hâte à la suite? Vous vous attendez à quoi?

REVIEWS SVP !


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione marchait dans la rue en direction du restaurant où elle s'en allait déjeuner avec Amanda. Quand elle arriva elle remarqua que Amanda était déjà arrivé et installer à une table. Elle alla la rejoindre, elles parlèrent un peu et commandèrent. Pendant qu'elles attendaient leur déjeuner, elles discutèrent un peu :

- Et puis, comment ça va le travail Hermione?

- Je travaille comme une folle. J'aime ce que je fais, c'est intéressant...mais c'est difficile.

- La charge de travail n'est pas importante quand on aime ce qu'on fait!

- Tu as sans doute raison... et toi comment va la vie?

- Ça va bien, je vais bien.

- Et puis... avec Ronald?

- Je pense qu'on va être seulement de bons amis.

- Ha oui, pourquoi?

Hermione faisait un air désolé, mais intérieurement c'était la fête. Elle culpabilisait un peu de se réjouir du ''malheur'' de son amie mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

- Quand je suis avec lui j'ai toujours le sentiment qu'il aimerait mieux être ailleurs...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Ça ne s'explique pas. C'est juste comme ça... Mais il est super gentil et très drôle, ça ne lui enlève rien. Je crois qu'on va être seulement de bons amis.

- D'accord je comprends.

- Mais Hermione...

- Oui?

- Ne te vexes pas, je voudrais seulement te poser une question.

- Vas-y.

- Quand je t'ai parlé il y a une semaine ou deux de Ronald et moi au téléphone, tu semblais...embêter. Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais je me demandais...que ressens-tu pour lui? On est amies depuis vraiment longtemps et je n'aie jamais vraiment saisi la relation que vous aviez.

Tout défilait très vite dans la tête de la brunette. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça? Elle ne savait même pas la réponse elle-même.

- Ronald est seulement un très bon ami.

- Tu en es sûr?

- Oui...

- Alors tu serais prête à dire que Ron est un très bon ami, au même titre qu'Harry?

- Non non... J'ai une relation très différente avec chacun d'eux.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de penser à ce moment à ''l'incident'' qui c'était produit, l'autre nuit, quand le rouquin avait trop bu...

- Expliques toi.

- Harry c'est vraiment un bon ami de gars... je m'entends toujours très bien avec lui. Mais Ron c'est plus des hauts et bas... On s'apprécie beaucoup et ensuite on se dispute.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le déjeuner était terminé, Hermione était maintenant de retour à son appartement et elle remarqua qu'Harry remplissait un petit sac.

- Harry...où tu t'en va comme ça?

- J'men vais voir des amis... Je travaille tôt demain donc je vais essayer de ne pas trop boire pour pouvoir revenir ici après.

- Alors pourquoi tu fais des bagages?

- Au cas où j'aurais trop bu...

- Haaa je vois.

- Je suis un homme prévoyant.

- Je vois ça! Hey Harry ces temps-ci il me semble que t'es jamais là!

- Je sais je sors souvent depuis quelque temps.

- Tu n'as pas honte de me laisser seul avec Ron encore une fois? Ta pas peur de revenir et que la maison soit sans dessus dessous à cause d'une dispute qui aurait mal tourné?

- Je pense que vous allez bien vous en sortir!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOooOoOo

La soirée en compagnie du rouquin c'était bien passé. Ils avaient mangé calmement à la table, avait réussi à entretenir des discussions sans hausser le ton. Une soirée harmonieuse. Finalement Hermione alla se coucher et s'endormit presque instantanément.

_Hermione se promenait dans le salon dans lequel une odeur nauséabonde planait. C'est alors qu'en regardant le sol, elle vu une flaque de sang qui s'étendait jusqu'aux fauteuils. Elle s'approcha tranquillement, et arriva face à face avec deux cadavres...celui de ses parents._

Hermione se réveilla brusquement et en sueur. Encore un cauchemar. Elle était encore sous le choc quand elle décida d'aller parler à son ami, pour avoir un peu de réconfort. Aussitôt arriver dans la chambre où le rouquin dormait, Hermione se sentit ridicule. Pourquoi réveiller son ami parce qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar? Elle n'avait plus 5 ans. Elle décida alors de s'assoir sur le lit du rouquin et de ne pas le réveiller, simplement rester un peu avec lui. Mais Ron dût sentir quelques vibrations ou peut-être était-ce seulement le hasard qui fit que celui-ci ouvrit les yeux :

- Hermione... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller... C'est juste que j'aie faite un cauchemar. Désolé, je suis ridicule, je retourne immédiatement dans ma chambre.

- Non Hermione attends.

Ron souleva alors sa couverte pour qu'Hermione puisse venir dormir avec lui. La brunette s'exécuta. Elle était coucher sur le côté et le torse de son ami était contre le dos d'Hermione. Elle sentait le cœur de Ron battre dans son dos, elle sentait sa respiration contre son cou. Elle était bien comme ça, elle n'avait plus peur... Ron prit sa main et commença des petits mouvements de va-et-vient sur le bras d'Hermione. Puis finalement il alla déposer sa main contre le ventre d'Hermione de façon à l'avoir vraiment contre lui. Hermione aurait voulu à ce moment qu'ils poursuivent l'exploration de l'autre qu'ils avaient commencé il y a quelques jours quand Ron était saoul. Mais elle se résigna à penser que c'était la première et la dernière fois que ça arrivait.... Et c'est ainsi que la jeune femme s'endormit dans les bras de son meilleur ami, si c'était vraiment ce qu'il était.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Encore un chapitre de terminé! J'ai quand même faites vites ^^

ALORS ALORS qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Quelles sont vos attentes pour la suite? Qu'est-ce que vous aimez et qu'est-ce que vous aimez moins? DES REVIEWS, DES REVIEWS !!!


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain, lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil commencèrent à pénétrer la chambre, Hermione se réveilla. Elle se défit doucement de l'étreinte de son ami, puis sortit de la chambre. Harry était dans le salon, il écoutait la télé :

- Salut Harry... Tu n'étais pas supposer travailler tôt ce matin?

- Oui, je pars dans une dizaine de minutes.

- Haaa ok. Et puis ta soirée?

- C'était bien, c'étais bien. Et la tienne? _Dit-il en faisant un large sourire._

- Bien aussi, _répondit sèchement Hermione, les joues rouges._

- Bien dormi?

- La ferme Harry.

- Il se passe quoi exactement entre vous deux?

- Rien du tout. On est des amis, c'est tout.

- Il t'arrive souvent de dormir coller en cuillère avec tes amis?

- J'avais fait un cauchemar.

- Haaa bien sûr...

- Je n'aie pas à me justifier, je fais ce que je veux.

- Juste...pas de sexe torride quand je suis dans l'appartement.

- HARRY!

- Quoi? C'est sûr qu'il va se passer quelque chose, si ce n'est déjà fait...

- En fait...il...

- JE SAVAIS!

- Non mais, oui, il s'est essayé un soir, mais je l'ai repoussé, il était saoul.

Ils chuchotaient à présent.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu repoussé?

- Il était saoul, je viens de te le dire...

- Ouais, mais... l'alcool te fait faire des trucs que t'auraient jamais osé faire, pas que t'avait pas _envie_ de faire...

- Oui, tu as raison, j'aurais dut abuser de lui. _Dit-elle en retenant son rire, pour ne pas réveiller le principal concerné._

- Non mais, tout ce que je veux dire c'est... Laisse toi un peu allez Hermione Granger. Arrête de trop réfléchir, et amuses-toi.

- Comme toi tu le fais si bien!

- Exact.

- Ah et...les choses avec Ginny, ça l'avance?

- Je la vois ce soir...

- Tranquillement mais surement.

* * *

Ça lui avait prit une heure, mais elle avait réussi, elle avait aplati ces cheveux. Après l'utilisation du fer plat, Hermione trouvait ses cheveux beaucoup plus longs, elle aimait ça. Elle mit une camisole noire de type corset qui mettait en valeur sa taille fine et un jean assez moulant. Le rouquin entra dans la salle de bain, c'est alors qu'il vit : une Hermione vraiment..._sexy_.

- Wow...

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

- Tu es vraiment se_(xy)_ eeee jolie,Hermione.

- Merci.

- Où tu t'en vas comme ça?

- Je sors ce soir.

- Où ça? Avec qui?

- Au club Rouge, avec des collèges et des amis à mes collèges. Tu veux venir?

- eeeeee, je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas vraiment prêt.

- Ça te prends deux secondes te préparer toi. Allez stp! Je t'oblige.

- Ok, mais c'est pour toi que je le fais.

* * *

Effectivement, Ronald fut prêt très rapidement. Arriver à la boîte de nuit, tous les collèges étaient déjà là, à attendre. L'attente ne fut pas très longue, après 15 minutes, tout le monde était entré.

En arrivant, tout le monde commença à danser. Hermione et Ron dansaient ensemble, la brunette se sentait mal à l'aise, elle savait ce qui l'aiderait à mieux s'amuser : de l'alcool. Elle chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille du rouquin : « On va se chercher quelque chose à boire? » Le rouquin fit signe de oui avec sa tête, puis les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le bar. Ronald commanda six shooters de vodka. « Ronald Weasley veut me saouler ». Ils finirent rapidement leur trois shooters respectif, puis retournèrent sur la piste de danse. Ronald avait les mains sur les hanches d'Hermione, qui elle avait ses mains dans le cou du rouquin. Ils dansaient sensuellement au rythme de la musique en frottant leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Hermione avait oublié ses collègues, Ron avait oublié le reste de la planète, tout ce qui contait c'était la pression du corps de l'autre sur le leur. Ils allèrent prendre deux autres verres chacun, puis ils retournèrent sur la piste.

Tout était flou, entrecoupé, et c'est soudainement, sans explication rationnelle que Hermione et Ron était rendu sur un sofa dans un coin du bar en train de s'embrasser langoureusement. Ils s'embrassaient doucement, avec leur langue qui dansait dans la bouche de l'autre. Et c'est dans un fracas intense, qu'ils entrèrent dans leur appartement. Hermione était plaquer contre le mur, et Ron lui retirait sa camisole sans cesser d'embrasser son cou. Hermione pivota de façon à ce que Ron se ramasse contre le mur, puis elle le déshabilla aussi. Le trajet pour se rendre à la chambre fut long, car ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser, de se fracasser contre le mur et d'enlever ce qui restait à l'autre de vêtement. Hermione avait maintenant les jambes enroulé contre la taille du rouquin. Il la déposa sur le lit, et pénétra en elle, et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient. Le mouvement s'intensifia, et les deux crièrent le nom de l'autre avant de s'effondrer. Leur corps bouillonnaient, Hermione ne réalisait pas qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle roula pour être _sur_ le rouquin et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, puis le torse et dit d'un air coquin « J'en veux encore ».

Et c'est sans ce soucié de ce que serais demain, de leur sentiment ou des sentiments de l'autre, qu'ils se donnèrent à l'autre...encore.

* * *

À SUIVRE :)


End file.
